


Jealousy Leads to Spying... and Maybe Something Else

by DuckCest



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckCest/pseuds/DuckCest
Summary: Louie makes a new friend, Huey and Dewey don’t take it well.
Relationships: Boyd Drake & Louie Duck, Dewey Duck/Huey Duck/Louie Duck
Kudos: 48





	Jealousy Leads to Spying... and Maybe Something Else

Of all the things to come out of going to Doofus Drake's birthday party becoming friends with a robot was the least expected for Louie. His brothers' reactions to it however were also unexpected, at first he didn't even think they really cared. The three of them had made friends all the time since moving into the mansion and none of them had really had a problem with it before. But Boyd was different for some reason. 

It wasn't until the two of them spied on them that he figured out why. 

When Dewey went to Huey upset about something he had to admit he wasn't expecting the reason why, but it was something he was upset about too. He felt bad about being so upset about it, Louie deserved to have friends of his own but there was something about Boyd, he really didn't like. He didn't realize it was jealousy until it was pointed out to him, by someone who was also jealous. And they knew why they were jealous, knew they had had feelings for Louie- and eachother - for a while, but they didn't know what to do about it. They couldn't exactly force Louie to not hang out with him anymore. 

But they could spy on them to see what exactly was going on. Only they weren't exactly sneaky about it. 

They knew the two of them were going to hang out at Doofus's place, but so did the whole mansion. And so when Huey and Dewey were about to leave to follow after their youngest triplet they were stopped by their Mom. 

"Going somewhere?" She asked them knowingly. She knew they were upset Louie had a new friend, she didn't know the real reason why but she knew nonetheless. 

"Oh you know just... out." Dewey attempted to causally answer. He wasn't successful. 

"You two know spying on people is wrong." They hung their heads down. "But I can appreciate you wanting to look out for your brother. Be careful, no one should get hurt and you have to be more sneaky than just following after him, hasn't living with Webby taught you anything?" She finished with a sly smile. 

They looked back up with their own smiles, "Thanks, Mom." 

Her smile then turned into a look of concern, "You two aren't scared of _him_?" She asked, knowing from what her boys told her just how unsettling Doofus could be. 

Huey and Dewey shared a look, "We were at first, then we found out what he all did to Louie and got less scared, more angry." Huey responded and his brother nodded in agreement. Besides, they _had_ to know what was going on between Louie and Boyd. If they had to deal with Doofus to do it then they had to deal with him. 

Taking their Mom's advice into account they waited a few minutes before going after Louie. They quickly caught up to him but not close enough for him to notice, or at least that's what they thought. Louie knew they were planning to follow him as soon as he announced he was heading off. It annoyed him a bit but he figured he just lose them before he got to Boyd's. He didn't know why they were following him, yet, but he thought it might have something to do with him going to Doofus's and they were worried for his safety. A reasonable worry to be fair. But he wasn't worried, Doofus knew by now to leave him and Boyd alone. 

Fortunately for him by the time he got to Boyd's he did manage to lose his brothers. It was difficult, they knew him really well, but he did it. He knocked on the door and rushed in as soon as it was opened, saying hi to the Drakes' as he did so. "Where's Boyd?" 

"Toy room." Louie nodded and headed up there. He paused once he got to the floor of it though, still having some trauma from all that happened in there. But his hesitation went away once he saw Boyd happily playing with some of the toys. 

"Hi, Louie!" He cheered once he saw him. Louie gave a wave and made his way over to him.

"Be warned, I was followed here." Boyd looked at him confused. "My brothers. I managed to lose them but they knew I was coming here. Well, it's not like they can spy on us from in here."

"Not unless my parents let them in." Boyd pointed out. Louie dropped his head. 

* * *

All Huey and Dewey could see from their hidden spot in the toy room was a bunch of, believe it or not, toys. Louie and Boyd were nowhere to be seen but they knew that was probably intentional, so they moved. Their new spot offered a better view but they didn't like what they saw, the two of them were siting really close, too close. They had to do something about it. 

"This is nice," Louie admitted. "Being able to play with everything without having to worry about Doofus." 

Boyd grinned at him, "You said his name!" 

"Yeah, I guess I did!" Louie responded with a grin of his own. That was a pretty big step for him, but he couldn't help but feeling like something was missing. Or not missing depending on where he looked. "You guys suck at spying by the way." He called out to seemingly unoccupied space; two heads sheepishly popped up. 

"Can't fool you." Dewey replied as he and Huey went over to where they where. "So, what's going on here?" He asked in an assuming voice. 

Louie glared at them, "Why do you care so much? Why are you even spying on us? What, do you not like Boyd or something?" Their silence was the only answer he needed. "Why? He hasn't done anything, besides been my friend. It's not like this is the first time one of us has made friends, what makes this time so different?... You know what, you guys should just go home. Some of us don't like being spied on." 

"Well some of us don't like our brother being in danger!" Huey retorted. 

Louie rolled his eyes, "Please that's not why you're here, you're jealous! For whatever reason you don't like the fact that Boyd and I are friends! But guess what? We are, and you both acting like this isn't gonna change that. It's just gonna piss me off even more, I'm never like this when you make new friends so why are you being like this now? Do you just not want me to have friends?" He asked them hurt. 

"No, that's not it." Huey was quick to assure him. "Look, we'll go home, okay? We can talk about this later." 

"There's nothing to talk about." Dewey interjected. "He's trying to take you away from us!" 

"Do you even hear yourself? 'Trying to take me away'. We're friends. We're hanging out. That's what friends do. That doesn't suddenly mean you guys aren't the most important people in my life. He's not taking me away and he's not replacing you, he's just my friend." 

"Louie," Boyd suddenly cut in. "Maybe we should hang out some other time, it's clear you guys have some stuff to work through." 

He glared at his brothers again, "Yeah, we do." He then turned to Boyd and spoke in a softer tone, "Sorry you had to be in the middle of all this, I'll text you later." Boyd smiled at him and he pulled his brothers out before they could do anything, they looked like they were two seconds from exploding.

The walk back to the mansion was silent, and awkward. Louie looked like he was trying to hold himself back from saying something and Huey and Dewey knew better than to try to talk to him when he was mad. They would just wait until he calmed down. And until they calmed down, there was something about the way Boyd smiled at their brother that they really didn't like. It was like he had a crush on him or something.... 

Well, that was a problem. 

* * *

When they got back to the mansion they were stopped by their Mom who noticed the looks on their faces. "I take it someone got hurt?" Louie subtly walked away while his brothers answered, he didn't want to be part of that conversation. 

"Yerp, we messed up real bad. We shouldn't have spied on Louie like that, it was wrong and- when did he leave?" Dewey asked as Huey smacked his head. He took off after their brother leaving Dewey to follow after him. "I don't know how much of that I meant to Mom." He admitted on the way. "I don't think we really did anything bad, we were just worried." Jealous, he mentally supplied. Though there was really no reason for him to keep it to himself, Huey knew how he felt. 

"We made Louie upset." Is all Huey replied. 

When they got to their room they weren't surprised to see their brother standing in the middle of it with his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. "What's going on? Why are you being jerks?" 

They looked at each other, they had to come clean- it was Louie after all- but that would be really hard. How did they tell their brother that the reason they were so jealous was because they liked him? How would he even react to that? Well, there was only one way to find out. "We were jealous." Dewey admitted. 

"Yeah I got that. Why?" 

"It was hard, seeing you being that close to him and stuff. We're only really used to seeing you being like that with us and I guess it just bothered us." Huey paused. "Because we like you, Louie, more than we probably should." Louie simply nodded then smirked at his brothers surprised faces. 

"It was pretty easy to guess, I was just waiting for you to say something." His face softened, "I meant what I said earlier; you guys are the most important people in my life, nothing changes that." Sometimes it was hard to fathom the fact that someone loved them as much as Louie did, even when they were absolute jerks. They wouldn't blame him if he stayed mad at them over this. But they did wonder how he felt about them, though maybe this wasn't the best time to know the answer. 

Dewey gave him a sad smile, "We're sorry for spying on you like that, it was way outta line. Especially since we were just jealous. Even if we don't really like him we should've respected your privacy. We didn't mean to upset you but we did so we're sorry." 

"Really sorry." Huey added on. Louie smiled at them, no longer really upset over it. He had to admit, if one of them had gotten close to someone else he would've spied on them too. But he was happy they apologized. 

"Honestly, I would've done the same. I like you guys too. Though I definitely would've been more inconspicuous about it." He said teasingly and laughed at their protests. They tackled him and the three of them playfully fought for a few moments before something in the air shifted and they stopped. 

"So, what happens now?" Huey asked unsurely. 

"Well whatever it is we'll figure it out together." Dewey's brothers looked at him unimpressed but then he kissed each of their cheeks and they became flustered before doing the same to him. 

"Sap." Louie teased him afterward but he just looked at him fondly. "Well, at least you're not as sappy as Huey." 

"Hey!" Huey objected and his brothers laughed. He shook his head at them before laughing himself, it was hard to believe that only moments ago they were heavily arguing. And now they were, well they were like this, laughing and teasing each other. It was one of the things he loved most about his brothers. Huh, Louie was right, he was really sappy.

Oh well. 


End file.
